Felix
Felix, The Tea Freak, a contestant of Total Drama City Appearence Felix is tall and skinny, with whitish-blonde hair and violet eyes. He wears a suit-and-tie style white undershirt, with the cuffs rolled up to his el bows. Gray pants and white dress shoes complete his look. Without his shirt (ohonhon~), his ribs are visible and with curves in more feminine ways than normal. (never mind) Personality Felix is selfless, cheerful, and rather feminine. He can be seen as shy and quiet around the people he doesn't trust/know/understand. He loves tea and rabbits. He is known to babble and sometimes utter strange sayings, but other than that, he's simply a charismatic teen. Audition Felix is seen sitting at a tea table in a lovely room with a large window near him and a white rabbit on his lap. “ello, Chris! Good morning, isn’t it? Or, since your in a different time zone, good afternoon? I forget!” He laughed nervously and tugged on his collar. “My name is Felix. I think it means ‘happy’. And, as you can see, I’m pretty cheerful. Put me on TDT, because I just want to help people! Just like how I helped Alice!” He holds up his bunny. “She had an ‘incurable disease’, but I helped her! She’s fine now.” He holds up Alice close to the camera. “Now, if I was on TDT, I’d also be able to tell those loons back at primary school ‘I told you so’! So choose me!” He sets down Alice and goes to open a window, somehow manages to fall out and spends the rest of the audition stuck on the roof in the middle of winter. The camera’s battery dies as Felix screams for someone to help him. Past/Family Felix's birth father is unknown, except for the fact that he was freakishly tall, a trait which was passed onto Felix. The tallness is shown in the only picture his mother has of her and the father, where his shoulders and anyhing above are cropped out due to this height. Felix was an only child, which affected his social skills. He also lived with his mother, who took up many part-time jobs to support her and her son, yet always ended up putting too little on the table. She is actually very nice when she's not too stressed. Felix was often times mistaken for a girl in elementary school, but he never seemed to care. He enjoyed playing with the women in his class, even having sleepovers with them and having them call him 'Felicia'. He asked his mother if he could have surgery to become a girl, which caused said parent to begin crying for unknown reasons. He never asked her about it again. Or even brought up gender whatsoever. In sixth grade, he suddenly stopped talking. The girls found no more fun in being friends with a person who never spoke, so they ditched him. Nobody knew why, until they found that he was ashamed of puberty making his voice deeper, even if only by a little. In high school, he began talking again, and he discovered his love for Doctor Who. He attended comic-cons, read the books, and cried over things he called 'feels'. His mother saw this as unhealthy, and, while Felix was away on a field trip, she got rid of all his Doctor Who things, save for a toy sonic screwdriver he had hidden under his top hat. He began dating a girl named Marcy a year before TDC, but she broke up with him for reasons he may never understand, no matter how girlish he may get. Trivia *Felix's sexuality is another unknown thing about him. Many call him gay, though his dating Marcy states otherwise. *He appears to be based off of the Mad Hatter, from Alice in Wonderland, with his love for hats, tea, and tea parties. *His last name is Tyler, a reference to Rose Tyler, a companion from Doctor Who. *Felix loves dancing. And, yes, he's actually very good at it. As well as singing. Who knew? *Felix sees the future in blurred dreams. However, he never realizes it, and often ends up questioning his abilities when his dreams become real. *Due to said ability, he suffers from mild to severe insomnia attacks, which has led to his being diagnosed with severe narcolepsy. Category:Season 2 Category:Business blowhards